


Blessed Forever Mother Rhoyne

by soulmate328



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Night before Garin marched towards the Valyrians, Rare Pairings, Smut, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328
Summary: Mors took her hand in his. "What was his name?" Communication in Dorne wasn't very advanced."Garin," she said this name almost painfully. "Prince Garin of Chroyane. He defended his homeland valiantly, to the last hour." She would not remember his rumored fate.
Relationships: Garin the Great/Nymeria of the Rhoyne, Mors Martell/Nymeria of the Rhoyne
Kudos: 4





	Blessed Forever Mother Rhoyne

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [吾之母亲河荣光永存](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826908) by [soulmate328](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328). 



"I shall not send one soldier to your aid, Garin," Nymeria told him firmly. "I will find enough ships, summon all the people of Ny Sar or other cities, if they're willing, to me, and sail along the Rhoyne into the sea, to search for another fit for us to live."

The wine cup slipped from Garin's hand, banging itself on the marble floor. Nymeria's heart clenched at the sound, but she simply stood there, holding her ground.

"Since when the did the Princess of Ny Sar become a coward?" Garin sneered, though his shoulders were already trembling out of unspeakable sorrow. "To speak openly of discarding her city and her Mother Rhoyne, and allow those Valyrian upstarts defile our gods?"

"You know how many dragons they have, Garin, you know it in your heart. We cannot win this war." Though she knew Garin's temper, Nymeria wished to try to dissuade him one last time. "Do you think I'm proud of what I'm going to do? I would gladly give my life fighting them, but I am a Princess, I cannot lead my people into death. Ny Sar might burn, but her people shall not burn with her."

"Do you think we do not stand a chance? Where is your faith in your gods, Nymeria? Mother Rhoyne will quench their flame and shelter us from the heat."

"No. The dragonflame will boil the water," Nymeria retorted. "Our wizards can use water magic, but still they are no match for the dragons. Besides, they say the Valyrians have hundreds and thousands of dragons, and with them they conquered Old Ghis."

"Exaggerations. Those slavemasters of Ghis had been falling from their glory for centuries, there was nothing curious about them being defeated." Garin waved his hand and stared at her passionately. "Your force is great in number, Nymeria. Together we shall drive those colonists back to their peninsula!"

"No, Garin," Nymeria shook her, knowing that she could not persuade him. "I will not send my people to die."

Garin paused for a moment, then approached her in only a few strides, so close that Nymeria could feel his breath on her skin.

"Have you forgotten the promise we made when we're young?" Garin asked softly. "To unite all the Rhoynish cities, and build the greatest rive civilization in the history? And you and me, shall be the Emperor and Emperess of the new empire, our children and their children the heir. We are close to this dream now; I have united all the cities in the name of fighting Valyria, afterwards I will be loved even more. But you decide to run, at this very moment?"

"It was a child's dream, Garin. I _will_ build a city, but not on the banks of Rhoyne. This place will soon become Valyrian territory."

Garin bore up her face in his palms, and Nymeria saw tears in his eyes. He knew that it was a war they were doome to lose, Nymeria realized then, he just wanted to die a glorious death.

"Won't you fight alongside me, my love? Will you betray me, betray your Mother Rhoyne and your gods?"

"... Yes, Garin," Nymeria replied sadly. "If you do not wish me to do it, cut my throat now. I shall die in your embrace with content."

"No!" Garin held her tightly against him, his body shivering out of pain. "I will never do it ... you are to be my wife, my queen when we acend the Rhoynish throne ... how can I allow you to leave me?"

"We won't have to be parted if you choose to come with me," Nymeria ran her fingers through his hair. "But I understand you enough to know that you will not."

There was a calm despair in Garin's eyes. He lifted Nymeria's dress, his warm hand carressing her thigh. "Will you leave me here to fight on my own?"

"I ... " Garin hand slipped into her underclothes, and Nymeria had to suppress a shiver. "I must do my duty as a princess."

"Rhoynish Princes and Princess should defend their Mother Rhoyne to the last man, yet you run without a fight." Garin took her folds between his fingers and gently squeezed. "The Princess Nymeria I know had never run from a fight."

"You only saw me fight ... but you never saw me negotiate ... " Nymeria had to support herself on his shoulders, the slit between her legs starting to moisten. "I never ... fight a war I'm doomed to lose, Garin ... "

"I will not lose. The dragons aren't unstoppable; a scorpion in their eyes and those freaks die as any mortal flesh do." Garin's fingers slid inside her, drawing in and out with ease because of her slickness. "Stay with me, Nymeria. Fight with me, defend Chroyane, and defend Ny Sar."

"Ahh! I ... " Garin sped up his motions, forcing Nymeria to fall into his embrace, clamping her legs together. "My people ... "

"Your people will want to stay in their home. I remember how beautiful Ny Sar is, those marbles of green and pink ... " Garin touched the weak spot inside her with familiarity, and she made little gasps from the sensation. "Chroyane in the south and Ny Sar in the north, like two stars of gold and silver."

"Garin ... ohhh Garin!" Thoughts had failed her. "Love me, inside me, like you did before! Please, hurry!"

Garin pushed her into bed in silence, stripping off his clothes and put his already hard member inside her cunt, moving in steady strikes. Nymeria came the moment she felt the heat of his thick length, and bore the rest of his passion weeping and screaming. Garin stared at her blushing cheeks, his eyes blurred as if in a dream. "You will stay. Will you, Nymeria?" He kept asking, so focused that he didn't even realize he was on the edge.

Nymeria made no reply, only clenching herself tight and came again when the Gain fucked her in a pace she could hardly bear. Stimulated by her climax, Garin came inside her as well, and they tangled in bed joined, not caring the mess they had made.

At last, Nymeria rid herself from his arms, got out of the bed with wobbling legs and seed trickling down her thighs, gathering her garment scattered on the floor.

"I must go, Garin," she said without turning her head. "My people need ships ... many, many ships. I must start preparing."

She couldn't bear to look upon Garin's face, and fled his chamber in shame.

Years later, when she came to Dorne and wed Mors Martell, she told her cunning husband about her first love on the bank of Rhoyne.

"He was young and bold. Though charing and ambitious, he was too reckless," she said. "I loved him very much, but I could not let myself take part in his foolishness."

Mors took her hand in his. "What was his name?" Communication in Dorne wasn't very advanced.

"Garin," she said this name almost painfully. "Prince Garin of Chroyane. He defended his homeland valiantly, to the last hour." She would not remember his rumored fate.

"How about we call our son Garin when we have one?" proposed Mors. He always had his way of winning hearts.

"Alright. He will be as great a warrior as his namesake."

"Or a prince, if he's our firstborn."

"No," Nymeria stood and gaze at the endless Dornish desert outside the walls of Sunspear. "He will not be Garin if he is prince. He will be me, and the Rhoynar shall live on for a thousand generations because of him, no matter the cost."


End file.
